


Dayton White : Drabble Collection

by cametobuyplums



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Innuendo, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: A series of drabbles originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. "Imagine Dayton relieving pre-race jitters with the cute female mechanic he’s been flirting with.”

A roar of the crowd. Chatter and music that rockets steadily. Butterflies bloom in your belly, a familiar prickle of the excitement as you complete a series of final checks on the car. You’re bent over the engine, measuring the oil level when a low whistle echoes from behind you. A smirk on your face as you peer back to find Dayton White shamelessly eyeing up your backside.

 

“How’s it looking?” You flirt with a subtle arch of your back.

“Pretty sweet,” he flirts back, flashing a charming smile. “I can handle a few curves.”

“What about what’s under the hood?”

“Think I might need a, uh, closer look. But, I bet could have her purring in no-time.”

“Oh? I think she’ll be giving you the ride of your life.”

“Might need a warm-up first,” murmurs Dayton, as you straighten up. “I’m feeling a little… nervous.”

“It just so happens I’m very good with my hands.”

“Be a peach and check me out?”

God, if it’s not the  _hottest_  thing you’ve ever done. You’re behind the pits, hot all over with raw desire as you slam Dayton’s back against the wall. Lips collide with his and he tastes sweet, sensually musky. His lips soft and his tongue teasing yours. A moan that he swallows, tugging your lower lip between his teeth and sucking gently but it’s a jolt straight to your core and you moan louder.

Dayton is  _gorgeous_. A beautifully boyish face that’s handsome. Sharply angled jaw and soulful blue eyes. A mop of chestnut coloured hair and a cleft in his chin. And right now, he’s pretty as he groans when you lower yourself down his body, dragging your breasts across his chest as you undo his red overalls. The rake of your fingernails over the white underarmour, muscles clearly defined and you nip at them, earning a sharp cry. You wet your lips, holding his gaze as you pull down his boxer briefs.

A slight gasp, Dayton smirks cheekily as his cock bobs free. Long and hard and deliciously  _thick_. You’re desperate and lean forward, licking the wet tip and mewling at the salty taste of him. A slight huff, he sticks his bottom lip out in a pout and you let your desire win, sucking the head of his cock into your mouth and teasing the ridge with your tongue. A featherlight graze of your teeth as you draw him in deep, he groans out your name. He’s so  _pretty_  like this, mouth slack with pleasure and dark lashes brushing his cheekbones. A swirl of your tongue over the tip. A roll of his balls between your fingers. The race ticking closer and you gag slightly as he hits the back of your throat, the wild look in your eyes his undoing.

With a hoarse growl of your name, his cock twitches, a heavy weight on your tongue as he comes in hot spurts and you swallow down every drop, licking him clean and tucking him back into his red overalls. Pink cheeked and eyes awash with bliss he moans at the taste of himself on your tongue. A tilt of his head to the side.

“I’m going to go win this race,” he promises. “And then I’ll take  _you_ for that ride of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	2. "Imagine Bucky is Dayton's mechanic and a summer race heats up."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: come marking, dirty talk, oral sex

A wave of butterflies that bloom in Bucky’s belly. The din of the crowd that only seems to increase in decibels. The smell of hot rubber and engine oil. A tug at the collar of his shirt, heat rising steadily and despite how uncomfortable he might seem, there’s nothing quite like the thrill that is race day.

The hustle and bustle of the pits. Chaos he moves effortlessly through like a well choreographed dance. Of course, there’s always the flutter of nerves but it’s never enough to stop Bucky. A true professional, well seasoned and adept, he runs through a list stored perfectly in his memory, not so much as one centimetre of the rally car left unchecked. From the tyres to the engine, precious minutes are devoted to ensuring the car is in perfect racing condition. And if it wasn’t for the pride he bore for his job, some might say it had something to do with the man behind the wheel.

Dayton White. NASCAR driver with many a race winning title to his name. A sharp jawline that’s accentuated as he smiles for the cameras. Helmet clutched in the crook of his arm and it’s a perfect match to his red overalls, only the slightest hint of his carefully toned muscles offered. His chuckle rings through the air, sparking a scowl on Bucky’s face and it only darkens when Dayton approaches.

“Hey, Barney,” grins Dayton, resting a hand on the roof of the car. “How’s it looking under the hood?”

Bucky merely replies with a half-hearted glare. The animosity between them more imagined slights. An air of superiority on Dayton’s part met equally by Bucky’s own pride. A refusal to back down and it’s no surprise that tension rises rapidly. Heat that has little to do with the engine. No, it’s the little exchange between the two men. Words rough in tone and laced with a double meaning. It’s never harsh. Never outrageous. The slightest hint of aggression and Dayton stops. Eyes closed and five exhales. A serene smile as he lowers his tone and it’s maddening. Cheeks flushed the same shade as the team colours, Bucky feels his skin prickle with rage as he follows Dayton through the garage assigned to them in the pits.

“Listen, Barney- “

“Barnes.”

“- I’m really in a sweet spot for success, so shut your piehole and- “

A gruff noise rings through the air, a look of surprise etched on Dayton’s face as he finds his back pressed against the wall, Bucky’s hand fisted in the collar of his overalls. A moment that fizzles with electricity. Tension unbearable. Air thick and there’s a slight tremor of arousal that ripples through Bucky.

And it’s without thinking that he yanks Dayton forward, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. A little gasp of shock that Bucky swallows, and he all but relishes the dazed looked in Dayton’s eyes when he draws back. He’s panting, chest rising with every laboured breath. A slight movement, one where he leans forward as if chasing for more and he suddenly stops, cheeks flushing as he catches sight of Bucky’s smirk. And for once, there’s no retort. No remark or quip.

Rendered breathless, Dayton has little choice but to follow the harsh yank Bucky exerts. The summer air warm and sticky, there’s a newfound confidence about Bucky as he forces Dayton to his knees and God, it’s intoxicating, the power he holds over him. The driver’s eyes swelling in size as Bucky hastens to unzip his pants. A twitch of his cock as he takes it in his hand, stroking himself at an almost languid pace. A small whimper catches in Dayton’s throat. And Bucky hardens impossibly.

“Thought you told me to shut my pie hole,” taunts Bucky, and he’s met with a deathly glare. “Who knew all it would take was one little kiss? And now look at you, on your knees for me.“

Dayton says nothing. But there’s a discernible flicker of his eyes, from Bucky’s face down to the hand he strokes himself with. The parting of his lips is almost subtle but Bucky notices it, and the groan that falls from his lips is all but feral. God, he’s never felt such satisfaction at having a mouth around his cock. Dayton’s mouth wet and warm, his tongue swirling over the head of his cock and he throbs, thick locks of Dayton’s hair grasped between his fingers.

“I think I prefer you like this, Dayton,” smirks Bucky, mind fogged with pleasure. “Your mouth stuffed with my cock. I don’t have to hear any of your shit.”

Bucky gasps, the feel of teeth scraping down his hard length. A triumphant glimmer in Dayton’s brilliant blue eyes but it’s short lived. Tears stream when the the tip of Bucky’s cock hits the back of his throat and he whimpers, the sound a shockwave that spikes Bucky’s arousal. An unholy cocktail of arousal and anger, coupled with the fear of being caught. It’s inexplicably hot. The stark contrast of a dirtied mechanic and a dapper driver. Heat rolls down his spine as he loses himself in the sensation of Dayton’s mouth. As much hatred as lust fuels the way his tongue teases every vein and ridge.

Hips chasing more, it’s when Dayton draws him in deep, head of his cock nudging the back of his throat once more that Bucky loses it. He cries out as heat rushes to his cock, spilling down Dayton’s throat in hot spurts. Pleasure rolls through him, deeply satisfying and it’s as his hips stutter that his cock slips free, a few drops smearing above Dayton’s lips and it’s enough to make Bucky want to come all over again. Even more so when he spots the noticeable erection that strains Dayton’s overalls. The call of his name, it breaks the spell. And Bucky offers a smirk, lowering himself until their lips meet, tongue darting out to lick Dayton’s clean. A mingling of their moans.

“Don’t ever tell me to shut my pie hole again.”


End file.
